


Flashback

by TheFrenchiestLlama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sadness, all the sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrenchiestLlama/pseuds/TheFrenchiestLlama
Summary: Steve Rogers recovers from getting his best friend back after all those years...It's really more of a poem than a fic. it's really short but i wanted to post it because I really liked how it turned out.





	

You’re Steve Rogers and you’re tiny. You’re constantly getting sick, and your arms are the width of spaghetti noodles. This is why, for as long as you can remember, you’ve had something to prove. To yourself, to everyone around you, and especially to him. You always see your fights straight to the finish; most of which—granted—you start yourself (although that doesn’t mean you always win). He’s always known about this vendetta, but he’s never understood. He’s only ever tried to save you. He doesn’t know that you need to fight your own battles.

You’re Steve Rogers and you are gigantic. You’ve grown not just in stature but in strength. You feel like you’ve gotten used to it, but sometimes you still underestimate your own strength. So does He. You can tell whenever he looks at you that he still sees that tiny kid, the one who always need protecting. You don’t mind those looks, though, they keep you grounded. You’ve found that only once you stop needing protecting do you miss it. Now you can tell that he didn’t do it because he thought you were weak, he did it because he couldn’t bear to lose you.   
The feeling is mutual.

You’re Steve Rogers and you’ve never felt smaller in your life. You’re misplaced in time, and everything feels confusing and wrong. Just when you’d thought you’d gotten used to your new life, just when you thought you’d left your past behind you;  
He shows up again.  
You had imagined so many different reunion scenes so many different times in your head. There would always be crying, and hugging, but you knew deep down that it was never going to happen,  
And it was never like this.  
That look in his eyes, that moment when he didn’t recognize you. That hurt more than all of those fights, all of those black eyes all those years ago combined.


End file.
